London's night
by Glasgow
Summary: Lestrade et Mycroft passent la soirée ensemble. Et plus si affinités... Lestrade/Mycroft donc.


Première fic que j'écris sur ces deux-là ;) J'ai galéré pas mal de temps pour en venir à bout et je ne suis même pas certaine que ça tienne réellement la route, parce que j'ai réalisé combien c'était difficile de mettre ainsi Mycroft en vedette. J'adore ce personnage, mais je le trouve pas très évident à gérer. Néanmoins ça me tenait à coeur, donc voilà le résultat ^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Allongé tout contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, la tête sur sa poitrine, savourant le moment, John remarqua que les battements du cœur de son amant, loin de se calmer comme ils le faisaient toujours après l'amour, étaient plus forts que jamais. Pire, Sherlock, sombrant plutôt dans la léthargie habituellement dans ces moments-là, semblait comme bouillonner de l'intérieur. Le médecin laissa sa main errer sur son ventre en une caresse légère, espérant le calmer de ce contact apaisant. Il n'obtint qu'un grognement exaspéré.

« Sherlock, calme-toi, dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? »

Nouveau grognement. Fatigué de cette attitude puérile, John se permit de lui pincer la hanche, lui arrachant cette fois un couinement mécontent.

« Hey !

- Alors dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

- Pas envie…

- Essaie de construire tes phrases. Tu sais, sujet, verbe, complément. Ça sera nettement plus plaisant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas te répondre, reprit le cadet en insistant cette fois exagérément sur chaque syllabe. Tu vas forcément me faire des reproches, je vais me défendre, nous allons nous engueuler… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on finisse la soirée ainsi, surtout après la façon dont elle a commencé.

- Sherlock, je promets de ne pas te faire de reproches, d'accord ? Simplement j'ai horreur de te savoir préoccupé, alors dis-moi. »

Le brun soupira longuement, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Eh bien… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à… Mycroft. »

Fidèle à la promesse qu'il venait de faire, John se força au calme en respirant profondément. Evidemment c'était une situation atypique, mais il s'agissait des frères Holmes après tout. Et puis ce n'était pas bien grave finalement, Sherlock était préoccupé. Il découvrait peu à peu que son frère était humain, tout comme il l'avait découvert pour lui-même quelques mois plus tôt en tombant amoureux. Il lui fallait du temps pour gérer ces changements. Et seule la compréhension de John pourrait l'aider un tant soi peu.

« Ils sont tous les deux adultes, ils se plaisent… Je trouve que c'est normal qu'ils sortent ensemble. Et si ça peut faire du bien à ton frère…

- Tout de même, avec Lestrade, grogna Sherlock d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Je sais, tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, bien que je n'en comprenne pas la raison. C'est un homme bien. Mycroft aussi. Tu ne peux pas les juger.

- Je ne les juge pas. Mais les imaginer en train de… faire l'amour, souffla le jeune homme avec une grimace.

- Ça, ça les regarde. Et crois-le, pour ton propre bien il vaudrait mieux que tu te sortes ça de la tête. C'est ton frère, normal que cette image te mette mal à l'aise. »

John s'interrompit, se dressant sur un coude, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Songe plutôt à nous en train de faire l'amour, reprit-il lentement. Ceserait plus sain. Et puis qui sait, ça pourrait même te donner des idées. »

Sherlock, son regard s'éclairant enfin, l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser brusquement. Voilà qui était une bonne idée semblait-il.

ooOoo

Pénétrant chez Mycroft, Lestrade regarda autour de lui, intimidé. S'il était l'aîné, auprès de l'autre homme il se sentait pourtant dans la peau d'un gamin inexpérimenté. Une telle aura, un tel charisme émanait de l'homme du gouvernement qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas lui arriver à la cheville, à se demander d'ailleurs comment il avait pu l'intéresser suffisamment pour que Mycroft se donne la peine de l'inviter ce soir. Ces sentiments étaient une récurrence auprès des Holmes, mais s'il le prenait généralement avec philosophie concernant Sherlock, ce n'était certainement pas le cas à cet instant. Il avait la sensation de ne pas être à sa place, se sentait balourd, maladroit… C'était désagréable. Un instant il envisagea de quitter les lieux en inventant un mensonge quelconque, et tant pis si Mycroft soupçonnait la vérité ensuite. Mais le sourire engageant que lui adressa le propriétaire des lieux eut raison de ses dernières réticences. Le cadet lui tendit un verre emplit d'un liquide ambré.

« Scotch, dit-il sous le regard interrogateur du policier. Dix-huit ans d'âge, je ne le sors que pour les grandes occasions. Je sais que vous préférez cela au champagne que je vous ai vu boire ce soir.

- Evidemment, pour un Holmes deviner mon alcool préféré n'est pas bien difficile. Au hasard, vous avez vu une tâche sur ma cravate peut-être.

- Non, souffla Mycroft avec un petit rire joyeux. J'ai bien essayé, mais il n'y a pas de tâche sur votre cravate ? »

Conscient qu'il n'en saurait pas plus quant aux talents de déduction qui était manifestement de famille, non pas que cela l'intéressait particulièrement d'ailleurs, Lestrade dégusta plutôt l'alcool, prenant son temps pour le savourer. C'était indéniable, Mycroft était un homme de goût. Ce qui lui fit une nouvelle fois se demander ce qu'il faisait là ce soir. Il n'était définitivement pas à sa place ici.

Mais quelle idée il avait eu aussi d'accepter l'invitation ! Mycroft lui plaisait, c'était certain, les Holmes avaient bien trop de charme pour le laisser indifférent, mais tout comme cela avait été le cas avec Sherlock au début de leur collaboration il pensait que cela ne pouvait dépasser le simple stade du fantasme. Ainsi lorsque trois jours plus tôt le fonctionnaire lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à une réception à l'ambassade des Etats-Unis, il avait bêtement dit oui. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi en fin de compte. Peut-être parce que cette invitation l'avait prise par surprise – il n'était pas fier d'ailleurs de la façon dont il avait pitoyablement bafouillé avant de souffler ce oui. Probablement aussi parce qu'il était flatté. Mycroft aurait pu emmener avec lui n'importe laquelle de ses collègues féminines parfaitement sexy – Anthea en tête – mais il l'avait choisi lui. Lui, le banal inspecteur, aux cheveux grisonnants, à la silhouette qui s'empâtait peu à peu. L'image que lui renvoyait son miroir ces derniers temps n'était plus aussi flatteuse que quelques années plus tôt dans son esprit. Alors parvenir à intéresser un minimum quelqu'un comme Mycroft pour autre chose que ses entrées à Scotland Yard – parce qu'il savait trop bien que c'était celles-ci uniquement qui retenaient l'attention de Sherlock le concernant – était plus que flatteur. En fait, il s'attendait à découvrir d'un instant à l'autre que tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste et cruel canular.

Mycroft s'approcha de lui, s'immobilisant très près, trop près, estima Lestrade en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce que vous avez en tête à cet instant Gregory. »

La voix était mélodieuse, douce, tellement éloignée de l'image de rigueur et d'austérité qui renvoyait le plus souvent son propriétaire. Lestrade était sous le charme, plus de doutes possibles. Ironiquement il ne s'en sentait que plus mal.

« Pour mon propre intérêt il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez, lança-t-il avec un sourire contrit. »

Il conclut sa phrase en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Cette nouvelle proximité était un peu trop prématurée à son goût mais il n'en rejetait pas totalement l'idée, loin de là.

Pour l'instant il préféra contempler l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait. La grande pièce était élégante. Ses rayonnages de livres anciens, ses fauteuils confortables, son bar parfaitement fournis en liqueurs et alcools forts plus prestigieux les uns que les autres… Mycroft avait l'argent et le goût nécessaires pour faire de cet endroit un lieu plaisant. Sur un pan de mur sobrement peint en blanc, un tableau attira l'œil du DI.

« Cézanne, remarqua-t-il avec intérêt.

- Connaisseur, nota Holmes, enchanté.

- Hey, contrairement à ce que pense Sherlock je ne suis pas qu'un flic. J'ai même un prénom, s'amusa Greg, malicieux.

- Mon frère n'a pas plus de tact que de discernement. Cinq ans qu'il vous fréquente et il ne se découvre un cœur que depuis qu'il connait le docteur Watson. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire son erreur. »

Tout en parlant, le fonctionnaire s'était à nouveau rapproché de son compagnon, gardant pourtant une distance respectable afin de lui laisser le choix. Comprenant le sens de ses propos, Lestrade se sentit rosir, autant d'embarras que de plaisir. Il n'avait eu aucun doute quant à l'évolution de la soirée pas davantage qu'aux intentions de l'autre homme, s'en plaindre à présent aurait été tout à fait absurde.

« Si nous cessions de tourner à présent autour du pot Gregory. »

Cette façon de prononcer son prénom avait quelque chose d'intense, d'animal, songea Greg en frissonnant. Le magnétisme des frères Holmes était décidément indiscutable, normal que des hommes aussi simples que lui et Watson ne puissent y résister.

« Vous me plaisez, continuait Mycroft sur un ton qui avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Et votre présence ici ce soir confirme que la réciproque est vraie. »

Se passant nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, le policier hocha doucement la tête. C'était bien la vérité en effet.

« Que faisons-nous à présent ? demanda-t-il avec autant d'impatience que d'incertitude.

- J'avais une idée derrière la tête en vous faisant venir ici, avoua Mycroft d'une voix doucereuse. »

Lestrade se perdit dans son regard sûr, définitivement sous le charme.

« Je suppose que j'avais la même en acceptant votre invitation. »

Ok, pensa-t-il calmement en faisant le tri dans ses pensées. Cet homme l'intimidait autant qu'il ne l'attirait et il s'était senti tout particulièrement nerveux en mettant les pieds dans cette demeure. Mais ensuite, dans ce jeu de séduction il était finalement pleinement dans son élément. Sa vie d'éternel célibataire l'avait contraint à sortir, à draguer, pour parfois assouvir ses envies. Il n'entendait pas se vanter, mais généralement lors de ses virées nocturnes lorsqu'un homme lui plaisait il parvenait sans trop de mal à le mettre dans son lit, parfois même il s'agissait d'hommes ayant à peine la moitié de son âge. Il savait y faire, c'était certain.

Pourtant ce soir, il ne voulait pas aguicher un vulgaire coup d'un soir. Il entrevoyait une potentielle relation sérieuse avec le fonctionnaire et il savait de toute façon que son baratin n'aurait aucun effet avec lui. Pourtant il avait envie de lui. A en crever ! Cruel dilemme. Cet homme qui n'était jusqu'à récemment qu'un fantasme lointain, vague, avait pris une place inestimable dans sa vie. Tellement inestimable qu'un refus de sa part à ce stade l'aurait anéanti.

Tandis qu'il allait poser son verre désormais vide sur le bar tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre ses désirs, Mycroft alla mettre de la musique. Classique évidemment. Le Requiem de Mozart. Morceau favori du policier. Ce qui n'était certainement pas un hasard, conclut celui-ci avec un sourire. Si avec Sherlock ce côté M Je-sais-tout était exaspérant, auprès de Mycroft c'était plutôt rassurant. Lestrade se sentait grisé.

Il se laissa alors guider par l'instinct. Se rapprochant de son compagnon, c'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était nouveau, un peu étrange même. Jusqu'à présent, l'inspecteur ne s'était jamais senti très à son aise dans ses liaisons avec d'autres hommes, comme s'il ne s'était tourné vers eux que par dépit après une énième déconvenue avec la gente féminine. Mais ce soir il se sentait parfaitement à sa place entre les bras de cet homme tout particulier. Greg se délectait de la chaleur du corps qui se frottait désormais lascivement à lui, de la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de la main qui se contractait sur son épaule. Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue accédant à la bouche d'un Mycroft qui n'avait jamais été aussi conciliant qu'à cet instant.

Sans s'écarter de lui, l'inspecteur les conduisit jusqu'au mur le plus proche, contre lequel Holmes s'adossa immédiatement. Lestrade glissa la main sous la veste de son costume hors de prix, froissant la chemise qui à elle seule valait certainement plus que le montant de son loyer. Ces simples détails vestimentaires témoignaient une fois de plus qu'ils appartenaient bien à deux mondes différents, pourtant cette fois l'aîné ne ressentit aucune intimidation. Il avait peut-être moins d'argent, une éducation moins distingué et un QI. moins élevé, d'autres points pourtant jouaient en sa faveur. Son pouvoir de séduction indéniable quant il voulait bien s'en donner la peine, comme à cet instant, et le talent dont il pourrait faire montre une fois dans un lit.

Pour autant, ils avaient tout le temps. Pourquoi se presser ? Cet échange, cette première étreinte, était unique, et même si l'un et l'autre avaient déjà vécu cela par le passé avec des amants de passage, cette fois-ci c'était parfait. Une signe peut-être qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, que rien, pas même le frère sociopathe et méchamment invivable de l'un d'eux, ne pourrait les séparer. Néanmoins ils se gardaient bien d'y songer. Un peu par crainte probablement, mais surtout pour ne se concentrer que sur l'instant présent.

Les premiers vêtements tombaient déjà sur le sol, les soupirs se faisaient plus profonds… Le moment était magique. Et surtout, Lestrade se sentait enfin l'égal de celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

THE END.


End file.
